Forbidden Love
by Midorima Fuyuuka
Summary: Aku mecintainya. Sangat. Bahkan melebihi cinta terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku berusaha menggapainya. Menahannya disampingku, tapi siapalah aku? Aku hanya sebongkah manusia yang digelarinya sebagai "Sahabat". Tak punya hak menahannya dan harus rela melepaskannya saat ia memilih menempuh hidup baru bersama seseorang yang dicintainya.


Forbidden Love©Chihaya Ayase Chihayafuru

Chara from : Kuroko No Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Starring by : Kagami Taiga|Kashiwagi Yui(OC)|Himuro Tatsuya

Summary :

Aku mecintainya. Sangat. Bahkan melebihi cinta terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku berusaha menggapainya. Menahannya disampingku, tapi siapalah aku? Aku hanya sebongkah manusia yang digelarinya sebagai "Sahabat". Tak punya hak menahannya dan harus rela melepaskannya saat ia memilih menempuh hidup baru bersama seseorang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Taiga POV

Aku melirik gadis cantik disebelahku. Gadis cantik yang sedang tertawa dengan lepasnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke luar jendela mobil dan merasakan derai angin yang terasa membelai kulit tangannya.

Aku terus memperhatikannya. Melihat setiap detil dari wajahnya. Menanamnya baik-baik dalam otakku. Sembari mengingat semua hal yang sudah terjadi pada kami selama ini.

_-flashback on-_

Aku sedang duduk dengan santainya sambil menonton pertandingan basket NBA di televisiku. Semua begitu tenang dan damai sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku. Suara super nyaring yang sudah sangat ku kenal dan sudah 3 tahun ini menghiasi gendang telingaku sampai-sampai tertanam jelas didalam otakku.

"Taiga, Taiga. Apa kau didalam? Aku datang bersama Himuro-kun. Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Boleh kami masuk?"

Aku menghela nafas. Huft. Kenapa gadis itu senang sekali berteriak sih? Padahalkan diluar sudah jelas ada bell, dia tinggal memencetnya dan tak perlu mengeluarkan suara yang memekakkan telinga itu. Batinku pada diri sendiri.

Aku melangkah malas ke pintu rumahku dan kemudian membuka pintu itu.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang padamu Yui, kalau bertamu kerumahku kau cukup memencet bell, tak perlu berteriak. Suara nyaringmu itu akan membangunkan Nigou, anjing milik Kuroko yang ada disebelah rumahku."

"Maaf, maaf. Hal itu terlalu merepotkan, lagipula lebih asyik kalau meneriakimu tahu, jadi aku bisa melihat ekspresi sebalmu yang lucu ini."

Seperti biasa, dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Dan lihat sekarang, dia malah sibuk mencubit-cubit pipiku seakan-akan aku ini anak kecil.

"Hentikan Yui, pipiku sangat sakit, kau tahu? Hei, Tatsuya, tolong suruh kekasihmu ini berhenti. Dia menyakiti pipiku."

Aku melirik pada pria yang ku panggil Tatsuya. Dia hanya tersenyum. Meraih tangan gadisnya dan sukses membebaskan pipiku dari cubitan gadisnya.

"Berhenti memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil Yui-chan. Bisa-bisa dia menempel terus padamu dan tak mau lepas."

Aku mendelik sebal pada Tatsuya.

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu? Aku tak pernah menempel padanya Tatsuya, dan tidak akan sudi menempel padanya."

Yui menatap sebal padaku dan serta-merta tanpa ampun menjitak kepalaku.

"Siapa juga yang berharap ditempeli oleh kucing rakus sepertimu terus-menerus, heh? Aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau kau tidak sudi menempel padaku, karena aku juga tidak sudi ditempeli olehmu."

Baru saja aku berniat membalas perkataan Yui, tapi niat itu terurungkan karena suara tawa Tatsuya.

"Kalian ini benar-benar deh, seperti anak kecil saja. Apa kalian sadar, pertengkaran kalian tadi itu seperti pertengkaran anak remaja yang sedang pacaran tahu!"

Aku dan Yui langsung kompak bereaksi karena perkataan Himuro itu.

"Siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan kucing rakus/tikus kurus seperti dia! Aku tidak sudi!"

Himuro tertawa jauh lebih keras dibandingkan dengan tawanya yang tadi. Dia sampai memegang perutnya. Aku dan Yui menatap sebal padanya. Yui bahkan sudah mengembungkan pipi miliknya, ciri khas gadis ini kalau sudah sebal pada orang.

"Berhenti tertawa Himuro-kun! Itu tidak lucu sama sekali, tahu!"

Bentak gadis itu pada Tatsuya. Ajaib, Tatsuya berhenti tertawa dan mulai bersikap serius.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian kesini? Kalian tak mungkin hanya sekedar berkunjung kan?"

Tanyaku pada dua orang yang masih ku biarkan berdiri didepan pintu rumahku ini. Aku sengaja tidak mempersilahkan mereka masuk karena rumahku yang masih (re : sangat) berantakan.

"Kami tidak dipersilahkan masuk dulu nih Taiga? Kami kan tamu."

Yui bertanya padaku dengan mimik wajah polosnya. Aku menggeleng tiga kali sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kenapa? Aku kan mau duduk Taiga."

Yui masih bertanya tapi kali ini dengan bibir yang dikrucutkannya, ciri khas miliknya jika sedang protes terhadap sesuatu.

"Didalam masih berantakan. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kalian to the point saja, ada perlu apa kalian ke tempatku?"

Tatsuya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan kembali.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping pengantin untuk pihak wanita? Seperti yang kau tahu, Yui sudah tidak punya kerabat sama sekali, jadi hanya kau yang bisa diharapkannya untuk menjadi pendampingnya."

"Pendamping pengantin? Kalian, kalian ingin menikah?"

Yui menjawab pertanyaanku dengan anggukan. Dia dan Tatsuya kemudian saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Kapan?"

Tanyaku lagi, dan kali ini lagi-lagi Yui yang menjawab.

"3 hari lagi. Undangan sudah kami sebar, semua persiapan sudah rampung. Tinggal menunggu jawabanmu saja, apa kau bersedia menjadi pendampingku nanti? Untuk menemaniku berjalan menuju altar, ayolah Taiga, kau sahabat kesayanganku, sudah seperti kakak laki-laki bagiku. Hanya kau yang ku harapakan untuk mendampingiku membuka gerbang baru hidupku."

Aku menghela nafas dalam, sangat dalam malah. Sakit terasa didalam diriku dan sialnya aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan sakit itu sama sekali. Apa ini? Cuma karena aku dengar mereka akan menikah dan sakitnya sudah terasa menikam. Tenanglah Taiga, santai. Bersikap wajar dan jangan perlihatkan kehancuranmu disini. Didepan dua orang ini. Begitulah doktrinku pada diri sendiri.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diriku, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku merasa sangat terhormat untuk melakukan hal itu."

Bisa ku lihat dengan jelas senyuman dari dua orang didepanku ini. Senyum mereka ini, benar-benar membuatku bahagiah, sangat bahagiah, tapi juga sangat menyakitkan.

Aku berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiranku tadi dengan bertanya pada mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah membeli cincin? Jika belum biar aku saja yang membelikannya untuk kalian, ya hitung-hitung hadiah pernikahan untuk kalian."

Yui tersenyum, dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tak perlu Taiga, kami sangat berterima kasih pada niat baikmu, tapi itu sudah tak perlu. Karena kami sudah membeli cincin kami sendiri."

Yui dan Tatsuya memperlihatkan cincin mereka padaku yang ternyata telah mereka pasang pada jari manis mereka. Aku menatap nanar pada cincin itu.

"Cincin yang bagus. Sangat pas untuk kalian."

Pujiku dengan senyum tulus. Heh, senyum tulus kataku? Sepertinya aku benar-benar mulai menjadi orang yang munafik sekarang.

"Terima kasih."

Balas mereka berdua, juga dengan senyum yang tulus. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus.

"Well, kalian sudah tidak punya keperluan lagi kan? Kalau begitu pergilah sekarang juga, aku mau membereskan rumahku dulu."

Aku langsung menutup pintu rumahku meski masih ada mereka didepan. Rasa sakit yang ku rasakan benar-benar sangat dalam sampai aku rasanya sudah tak sanggup melihat mereka. Tepat saat pintu itu sudah tertutup sempurna. Aku langsung terduduk. Memukul-mukul dadaku. Bertanya pada Tuhan, Tuhan, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

-_flashback off-_

"Taiga, Taiga, are you okay?"

Ku lihat tangan Yui yang terkibas-kibas didepan wajahku. Mengembalikanku ke realitas hidup.

"Ah, iya, aku tak apa. Apa kita sudah sampai?"

Tanyaku pada Yui.

"Tentu saja belum. Bagaimana bisa kita sampai ke butiknya kalau kau yang sedang menyetir saja tidak konsen sama sekali. Kau pasti tidak sadar kan kalau tadi kau menerobos lampu merah, untung tidak ada polisi yang melihatnya, kalau sampai ada, kita bukannya sampai ke butik yang kita tuju, tapi malah sampai di kantor polisi, tahu!"

Jawab gadis ini panjang lebar. Aku terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresinya ketika menjelaskan kronologi penerobosan lampu merahku tadi. Caranya menjelaskan benar-benar serius seakan-akan yang ku lakukan tadi akan membawa masalah besar pada diriku.

"Tak perlu berlebihan Yui, paling-paling kalau polisi-polisi itu melihatnya mereka hanya akan mengintrogasiku dan menanyakan surat-surat penting yang ku miliki, seperti SIM atau STNK mobilku."

Kataku santai sambil mencubit keras hidungnya. Dia menepis kasar tanganku dan langsung memasang wajah cemberut khasnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan sering-sering mencubit hidungku Taiga, kau membuatnya jadi merah seperti hidung badut!"

Aku tertawa mendengar perkataannya. Perkataan yang sudah sangat ku hafal diluar kepala. Ya, seperti biasa, dia memang tak pernah suka jika ada yang mencubit hidungnya. Sementara aku sangat suka melakukan hal itu. Ada rasa senang dalam diriku ketika mendengar protes darinya setiap kali hidungnya ku cubit.

"Maaf, sudah, jangan cemberut lagi. Kau kan hari ini akan mengetes gaun pengantinmu. Gaun itu akan terlihat sangat jelek jika dipakai oleh orang yang cemberut sepertimu sekarang."

"Ah, kau benar Taiga. Aku tidak boleh memasang wajah cemberut. Nanti wajahku bisa terlihat tua seperti wajahmu."

Tawa gadis itu membahana tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seketika muncul kedutan kecil didahiku.

"Diamlah, atau akan ku cubit kuat-kuat hidungmu itu, biar merahnya mengalahkan warna merah milik hidung badut."

Gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya ancamanku berhasil membungkam tawanya.

"Gadis pintar."

Kataku sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Ah Taiga, menepilah ke sisi kanan jalan, butiknya ada disitu."

Pinta gadis ini sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan tingkat dua yang ada didekat sisi kanan jalan. Sesuai permintaannya, ku tepikan mobilku disisi kanan jalan. Tepat setelah mobil telah menepi, dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan langsung melesat keluar mobil. Aku mengikutinya dengan langkah malas. Sebenarnya aku tak mau menemaninya pergi, karena firasatku berkata, aku hanya akan melihat hal yang lebih menyakitkan diriku jika aku mengikutinya.

Namun karena Tatsuya sudah meminta tolong padaku untuk menemani gadisnya, maka mau tak mau, aku harus menemani gadisnya.

Sesampainya kami didalam butik itu, dia langsung disambut hangat oleh pemilik butik itu.

"Yui-chan. Apa kau datang untuk fitting gaun pengantinmu? Mana calon suamimu? Sepertinya bukan laki-laki yang ini."

"Hahaha. Memang bukan bibi Kushina. Ini sahabat sekaligus kakak angkatku, namanya Kagami Taiga. Dia yang akan mengantarku menuju altar nanti. Dia juga adik angkatnya Himuro-kun. Himuro-kun sedang ada rapat, jadi dia tidak bisa datang bersamaku. Lagipula, Taiga juga harus mencoba baju yang akan digunakannya nanti. Baju yang kami pesankan untuknya sudah jadi kan?"

Pemilik butik yang dipanggilnya bibi Kushina ini pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sudah, tinggal dicoba saja. Jadi siapa yang akan mencoba lebih dulu, Yui-chan atau Kagami-san?"

Aku baru ingin menunjuk Yui tapi gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menunjukku.

"Taiga saja bibi, aku bisa nanti. Lagipula aku ingin melihatnya mencoba baju yang sudah sengaja ku rancangkan untukknya itu."

Aku tertegun mendengar penuturannya. Dia, dia sengaja merancangkan baju untukku?! Dia benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Baiklah Kagami-san. Mari ikut saya."

Aku mengikuti bibi Kushina dengan patuh. Sesampainya ditempat yang kami tuju, dia langsung mengambil sebuah setelan jas untukku. Aku membolak-balik setelan tersebut. Ini yang dirancangkannya untukku? Kenapa setelan ini terlihat sama seperti setelan dalam anime ya? Hah, gadis itu pasti memikirkan karakter anime lagi saat merancangkan setelan ini untukku.

"Silahkan Kagami-san, ruang gantinya disini."

Kata bibi Kushina sambil menunjuk ruangan kecil yang ada dipojok. Aku bergegas menuju ruangan itu dan langsung mencoba setelan ini. Ini aneh, kenapa bisa pas sekali dengan tubuhku. Darimana gadis itu tahu ukuranku? Aku bahkan tak pernah memberi tahu dia.

"Apa sudah selesai Kagami-san? Kalau sudah mohon keluar dan kita tunjukkan pada Yui-chan. Saat ini dia sudah menunggu anda."

Aku pun keluar dari ruang ganti dan pergi menemui Yui untuk memperlihatkan hasil rancangannya ini. Bibi Kushina tersenyum kearah Yui dan mempertanyakan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana Yui-chan, apa sudah menyerupai rancanganmu?"

Yui tidak menjawab sama sekali. Dia hanya menatapku sangat intens. Aku sampai merasa risih karenanya.

"Ada apa dengan matamu itu? Memangnya penampilanku sangat aneh apa? Sampai-sampai kau menatapku intens sekali seperti itu."

Dia menggeleng sangat cepat. Lalu kemudian malah langsung memelukku.

"Taiga! Kau tampan sekali! Sangat keren! Kya, ini sangat sesuai dengan bayanganku!"

Dia berteriak kegirangan seperti habis menang lotere. Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oiy, oiy. Yui, lepaskan aku. Pelukanmu membuatku sesak nafas, tahu!"

Dia hanya terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum. Bibi Kushina menyela keakraban kami dengan pertanyaan.

"Yui-chan, mau sampai kapan kau terpesona pada ketampanan Kagami-san? Hm? Apa tidak mau mencoba gaunmu?"

Dia langsung memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Aku lupa, aku lupa. Aku akan mencobanya sekarang bibi. Tolong bantu aku mencoba gaunku."

Bibi Kushina tersenyum dan langsung menarik tangan Yui.

"Ayo, ikut bibi. Kita akan buat seseorang terpesona disini."

Terpesona? Siapa? Apa aku? Begitulah kira-kira tanyaku dalam hati.

Kurang lebih 15 menit aku menunggu Yui dan bibi Kushina. Sejujurnya aku merasa bosan untuk menunggu, dan ingin cepat pulang saja. Aku berjalan mondar-mandir untuk menghilangkan kebosananku, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku itu.

"Taiga, bagaimana?"

Yui bertanya padaku sambil merapikan bagian ekor gaunnya. Aku melihat kearahnya dan tertegun. Ini Yui? Si gadis berisik itu? Astaga Tuhan, kenapa dia jadi sangat cantik seperti ini? Pertanyaan bodoh Taiga, dari dulu juga dia sudah sangat cantik seperti ini kan? Kalau dia tidak cantik, Tatsuya tak mungkin memilih dia diantara ribuan gadis yang mengejarnya. Ralat, Yui bahkan tak perlu mengejar Tatsuya karena Tatsuya sendiri sudah terperangkap dengan pesonanya saat pertama kali Tatsuya melihatnya, dan aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa hari dimana Tatsuya meminta jasaku untuk menjodohkannya dengan Yui adalah hari yang akan sangat aku sesali. Mana aku tahu kalau hari itu akan membawa mereka pada keputusan penting bernama 'Pernikahan'. Aku terlambat menyadari, bahkan sangat terlambat untuk menyadari perasaanku sendiri. Lihatlah kebodohan dirimu sendiri Taiga, karena tak pernah menyadari perasaanku sendiri, aku sekarang terjebak dan merasakan sakit terus-menerus.

"Hei, Taiga! Kau ini memikirkan apa sih? Aku menanyakan pendapatmu tahu!"

Luncuran kalimat protes dari Yui menyadarkanku dan mengembalikan aku kepada kesadaranku.

"Apa? Apa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Hish! Aku tanya padamu, bagaimana penampilanku? Apa sudah bagus?"

Aku mendengus dan tertawa.

"Apa kau bercanda? Penampilanmu ini bukan lagi bagus Yui, kau luar biasa! Perfecto! Benar-benar cantik! Seperti bidadari! Sangat manis! Sampai-sampai aku bingung sendiri, apa sebaiknya aku memakanmu atau tidak ya?"

Dia mendelik tajam padaku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Taiga! Apa-apaan itu?! Memakanku? Memangnya aku ini makanan apa?!"

Aku tertawa sangat keras sambil memegang perutku, tapi jauh didalam hatiku, sebenarnya ada suara tangis yang menggema dengan hebatnya.

Yui, aku menyayangimu. Sekaligus membencimu. Seandainya kau tak pernah hadir, seandainya Tatsuya tak pernah memintaku untuk menjodohkan kalian? Dan seandainya aku menyadari perasaanku dari awal, apa akhirnya akan tetep seperti ini?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Minna, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya… Ini karya pertama Aya-chan. Para senpai, mohon bantuannya…


End file.
